Bandages
by Blubber-Luv
Summary: Maka and her friends wait for the new kids, who seem to be a strangely odd pair. i suck at summary's XD might become makaxOC l8r DISCONTINUED.


Hello people! my first fanfic~! and obviously a KiMa one! It is short so this shall be Prologue Mwuhahahahaha...  
>ENJOY LE CHAPTER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Normal POV -<br>Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patti were all waiting for the two new kids to show up. "There they are!" yelled Maka excitedly, jumping up and down, pointing. Everybody turned their heads towards the direction she was pointing. Two silhoettes, in the distance, were coming into view.  
>~TIMESKIP, half a min later~ "Hi~!" Said Maka. "I'm Maka and this is..." After introducing everybody, the pair were claimed to be Alex and Sophie. Sophie was a nice girl, Maka's height and chest size, but she was one of those people who looked good like that. She was wearing a short baby blue dress with faded -almost white- bell-bottom jeans underneath, Sky blue Flip-flops, a very faded sky blue beanie slanted over her lond shiny hip-length black hair, with light blue earring studs, ALL of it matching with her color-changing, hypnotizing eyes. Color changing as in; Sky blue when shes in her regular mood, but a dark, storm-like, ocean blue when she is at her maximun of anger. Alex was like a male version of her, only shorts instead of jeans, a T-shirt instead of a dress, only one earring in his right ear, blonde, choppy (in a cute way), short hair, and tennis shoes instead of flip-flops. Sophie turned serious, walked up to Maka, and lifted up her shirt showing bandages wrapped around her chest. Soul had a nose bleed, Kid stared at the bandages, and the rest were wondering what was going on. Maka shrieked, for she actually had a fairly large chest, but had wrapped them up in bandages to make her look flat-chested. "Hmmm..." hummed Sophie, obviously deep in thought. "Maka go take these off, and come back please." Sophie said plainly after 10 seconds of thinking. Maka, flustered, had two reasons to obey her: 1. She just wanted to get AWAY from Sophie, 2. She figured if they got what they wanted they'd go away. she scurried off, her face a completely unknown, funky, shade of red. Soul finally woke up, Kid was able to speak again, Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki were still putting the pieces together. After a while Alex spoke up. "Sorry, Sophie has a so-called 'conscience', or most likely a special power." "Eh?" Soul said, confused. "It's kind of like Soul Perception, only instead of seeing and anaylyzing it, I scan it, and can tell all of your secrets. It never worked though, and i'm surprised on how it randomly flipped out. Sorry." Sophie said apologetically.<br>~ MAKA POV ~ I sighed, everyone was staring at me. I had taken off the bandages, sadly. I walked back out, drawing back the attention of the odd pair. Alex whistled, derserving what was coming: "Maaakaaaa...CHOP" Alex fell victim, my chest bouncing in the process, earning the well-known 'Soul KO nosebleed'. Liz freaked out. "MAKA HOW DA FUDGE DID YOU...?" WHY'D YOU WANT TO HIDE YOUR CHEST?" "Cuz' it acttracts attention, my point already proved." Liz sighed, defeated. "Fine" she said, pouting, pretending to be mad that I didn't tell her. "I'm putting the bandages back on."  
>Alex instantly woke up. "NO, NO KEEP THEM ON," I sighed. "Maaaakaaaa..." "YOU LOOK BETTER THAT WA-" "CHOP!"<br>I ended the rampage with one swift move. Not surprising. I glanced at Kid, and ran off to put the bandages back on before he noticed the blood rushing to my face.  
>~Kid POV~ I stood silently as some random stuff happend. Like, REALLY random stuff. Did Alex like Maka or something? Oh well, nothing i can do about it... NOT THAT IT BOTHERED ME OR ANYTHING! I noticed Maka looking at me, and I caught the glance, but was she blushing? Blushing..Hmm...she looked cute that way... I flinched, Did i just REALLY say that?... what am I THINKING? I sighed. "Hey, what's wrong Kid?" Liz asked questioningly. i wanted to say 'Oh nothing, just that I called Maka cute mentally. Nothing serious.' but I just said, "Nothing, why?" "Oh, Okay. Umm...Lets go home now..." She doesn't sound convinced...crap.<p>Ello Peeps, hows it goin' ? This is my first Fanfic and it might suck a lil so... yeah... R&amp;R, Questions? I'll awnser ANY in the next update~! Since i'm a newb(?) i'll say 1 review and i will continue~(i'm lying, i'll continue no matter what!) TY 4 READING~3 -<br> 


End file.
